24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Game
(US)}} 24: The Game is a video game developed by Cambridge Studios available for the PlayStation 2. The game's storyline takes place between Day 2 and Day 3. The stars of the show recorded their own voices for the game and their bodies were scanned to make the characters in the game look extremely similar to the real actors. The soundtrack was composed by Sean Callery exclusively for the game. 24: The Game was released in North America on and in Europe. The game was originally supposed to be launched for other consoles but that idea was scrapped. Timeline The Game begins at 6:00am PT, six months after Day 2 and two-and-a-half years before Day 3. Gameplay The Game has many styles of gameplay including: * On foot, third-person style shooting * Driving, pursuits, and vehicle control * Interrogation situations * Using CTU technology to identify targets and make thermal imaging scans of buildings * Using PDAs or Computers to hack into systems. Each mission gives a bonus item at the end of it if the mission is completed with over 90% score. There are 5 movie clips, 6 photos and 47 character models. The bonus item for each mission can be found on the individual mission page. Playable characters * Director of Field Operations Jack Bauer (30 missions) * CTU Director Tony Almeida (11 missions) * Chase Edmunds (8 missions) * Michelle Dessler (2 missions) * Kim Bauer (1 mission) * Sean Walker (2 missions) * Adam Kaufman (3 missions) * Agent Taylor (1 mission) Plot The Game, much like several seasons of the show, can be split into three chapters. #The first part of the game deals with CTU raiding a cargo ship in the harbor containing a chemical weapon on board. Soon after an undercover agent discovers and alerts CTU to an assassination plot against the Vice-President. The main antagonists in this act are Robert Daniels and Carr. #The second section revolves around an attack on CTU by EMP and the theft of the CTU database hard-drive. Kim Bauer is also abducted, amongst the chaos, with the intention of using her as leverage to control Jack. The main antagonists in this act are Peter Madsen and Joseph Sin-Chung. #The final part concerns a major terrorist attack in the form of a deliberate earthquake designed to disrupt security at a military base allowing the terrorists to steal several nuclear weapons, which were being stored there, and sell them in the Middle East. The main antagonists in this act are Max, Peter Madsen, and Governor Radford. Summary Six months after the events of Day 2, Jack leads a raid on a ship in the LA harbor containing a deadly cargo of Ricin toxin. He then learns about an assassination attempt on the Vice President Jim Prescott with info from undercover CTU Washington D.C. agent Chase Edmunds and prevents the assassination with the Vice President being in critical condition from a vehicular explosion after the firefight. After the assassination attempt, he followed leads and eventually discovered the apparent mastermind, Peter Madsen. CTU intern Kim Bauer was kidnapped by Madsen in the aftermath of an attack on CTU. As Madsen, Joseph Sin-Chung, and Kim escape with undercover CTU Operative Chase Edmunds, Jack was blackmailed to download the decryption software for Madsen from the National Intelligence Agency. While Jack was on the run from local authorities, he desperately looks for leads to find and save Kim by going to Madsen's wife, Donna. Donna barely had any useful information due to her drug addiction, but directed Jack to her dealer, a Mexican drug dealer named Del Toro. Bauer raids Del Toro's ruined hotel building and was given the necessary information to find Kim. Before being kidnapped, Kim placed a tracking unit on herself, and Jack followed up on the tracker, only to find out that CTU's computers were malfunctioning from Madsen's EMP and a scrambler hard-wired into the system. Jack eventually gets the final location at an abandoned water facility in Burbank. Jack infiltrates the base, saves Kim, and meets Chase for the first time. He tells him to look for a hard drive and stay undercover. He then discovers a plot to detonate bombs and cause an earthquake. After brief tension, Tony Almeida and Jack go into the field to the two construction sites that are possible targets for the detonation. Jack led a bomb team consisting of agents Evans and Landis to one of the bomb sites. Upon reaching the bomb, Evans was shot by a terrorist. Jack Bauer had to cover for Landis so she could work on diffusing the bomb. She was able to diffuse the bomb, only for them to discover there was a second bomb hidden somewhere else on site and Landis was killed when they tried to get out. Jack attempted to return to CTU only to be called by Kate Warner, who needed help because of the earthquake. Jack attempts to meet up with Kate, only to see her get held captive by Madsen. An SUV driven by Chase picks up Madsen and Kate. Jack pursues Madsen to a building while being suppressed by Chase. Jack confronts Chase, with Chase saying that he couldn't save Kate without blowing his cover. Jack told Chase that he did the right thing. Chase sends a false radio transmission to Madsen saying that he killed Jack. Madsen directs Chase to an abandoned train station used as a base for the terrorists. Chase drove off to the new address, which was an old train yard. Jack hid himself while Chase showed Madsen Bauer's dogtags. Jack and Chase infiltrate one of the buildings in order to recover the CTU hard-drive. Jack stayed inside an elevator to stay hidden from the guards while Chase stalked one of Sin-Chung's hackers and killed him to take his key-card. Chase covertly hands Jack the key-card and heads over to the security room to disable the cameras. Upon completing his task, Jack moves in to recover the hard-drive. Unfortunately, the removal of the hard-drive triggered the alarms. Jack and Chase were forced to blast their way out. Jack gives the hard-drive to Chase and tells him to bring it back to CTU. Chase attempts to head to a vehicle while Jack tries to find Kate. Jack eventually found Kate, but had to blow her off in order to save Chase from a sniper. Jack kills the sniper and provides cover-fire for Chase. Chase eventually enters a car and heads on a long drive back to CTU. Jack heads back to Kate's cell only to find her missing and sees Madsen driving out of the base with Kate. While Jack heads back to CTU, Chase gets ambushed by Sin-Chung and is in a heavy firefight, which Sin-Chung was killed by Chase. After the firefight, Chase recovers a message on Sin-Chung's cell phone to send a driver over to the desert to pick up some important cargo. Chase heads back to CTU As Chase arrives, he is confronted by an irritated Chappelle knowing that Chase went rogue. Jack intervenes telling Chappelle that Chase knows how Madsen's side works and that his efforts to return the C.T.U. have to count for something. Chappelle reluctantly complies but tells Jack that he wants Chase on a plane back to D.C. after the ordeal is over. Chase thanks Jack, and was told by his mentor that he's a good agent. Chase goes undercover again posing as the requested truck driver. Max, a previous villain behind Season 2's and The Game's events, also came into play, and Bauer had to stop him from stealing nuclear weapons from an abandoned military bunker called Fort Lesker. Chase covertly calls Jack on his cell phone in order to have C.T.U. track him. Jack trails the truck to Fort Lesker and eventually sneaks on board in the cargo portion of the truck. Chase covertly hands Jack a radio. While Jack enters a locker room, he sees Madsen's men beating up one of the guards working at Fort Lesker. The guard refuses to divulge information, and gets shot in the chest by one of the thugs. Jack kills both of them, and gets information from the guard: the order of locking down the base. As Chase enters one of the loading areas, he gets an order by Jack to head to the main control room to lock down the base even if it meant that Chase had to blow his cover. After Chase locks down the base, he is cornered and tells Jack to leave him. Jack blasts his way through dozens of guards to regroup with Chase Jack and Chase blast their way out of Fort Lesker and evacuate in a helicopter. The two land in the L.A. docks. Jack and Chase sweep the docks to find the cargo shipments and Madsen, with Jack eventually giving the order for Chase to stay with the tactical teams while Jack looks for Madsen. Jack confronts Madsen asking where Kate is. Madsen shoots Jack in the stomach, and Jack chases Madsen. Jack kills Madsen as he escapes on a speedboat. After Jack kills Madsen, he is pinned down by Madsen's remaining henchmen. A C.T.U. chopper comes by with Chase shooting the gunmen. It also turned out that Kate was on the yacht as well. Before boarding the ship, Chase obliterates the defending guards with a mounted machine gun. The recently cleared deck allowed Jack to abseil to the ship while Chase covers Jack from any possible gunmen. Jack blasts his way through any surviving gunmen and eventually gets in a stand-off with Max. Jack succeeds in shooting Max three times, at the expense of taking a second gunshot to the chest. Everything was over for now, with a deteriorating Jack losing consciousness. Chase helps Jack to the helicopter telling Tony that they need to get Jack to a hospital. Missions Production In , Sony Computer Entertainment Europe announced a licensing deal with 20th Century Fox Television to release a game based on 24. The game was developed by Sony Computer Entertainment's Cambridge Studio. In the announcement, it was revealed that producers, directors, writers, and actors from the show would be involved in the creation of the game. It was also revealed that the game would take place between Season 2 and Season 3 to provide "answers to many unanswered questions: who was really behind the assassination attempt on President [Palmer|[David Palmer]]? How did Kim Bauer get a job in the L.A. CTU? How did Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds first start working together?" taking pictures of the 24 CTU set.]] In an interview with IGN, Mark Green, who was the Studio Communications Manager and one of the story writers, said that when they approached Fox about the game, they were in the middle of Season 3. When Green and his partners mentioned about setting the story for the game "after Season 4", the studio declined the idea since they still didn't know how Season 3 would end. Instead, the studio suggested the gap between Seasons 2 and 3. As part of the development process, Creative Director Chris Sorrell and the multiple team leaders visited the set of the show during filming, where they also met the cast. The basic structure of the story was written by Green, Andy Tudor, Chris and Katie Sorrell, along with 24 writer Duppy Demetrius. According to Sorrell, the initial intention was to create a game that worked in real-time, providing 24 hours of gameplay. There were also plans to release the game in episodic form. However, this brought multiple challenges in terms of design and content "that exceeded the team's resources". This forced the creative team to rush the game into completion during the final development phase, and the episodic plan was shelved. On the creative side, Fox wasn't involved giving certain creative liberties to the design team, allowing Demetrius to "represent the show's interests". Through the development of the game, members of the cast lent their likeness for the design of their characters. According to the programmers, Kiefer Sutherland was "quite particular, understandably, about getting his likeness correct", which included several revisions asking them to make his hair "blonder". Credits Cast * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott, Carr * Thomas Kretschmann as Max * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Christian Kane as Madsen * Andreas Katsulas as Governor Radford * Tom Sizemore as Sid Uncredited * Khaled Almalcki * Donna Bullock * Danny Cooksey as Sean Walker * Stefan Ashton Frank * Nika Futterman as Donna Madsen * Page Kennedy * Laurel Lefkoe * Qarie Marshall * Mona Marshall * Eric Meyers * Larissa Murray * Jonathan Nichols * Nolan North * Alex Polinsky as Robert Daniels * Regina Reagan * Daniel Riordan * Kerry Shale * James Arnold Taylor * Jim Ward * Mitchell Whitfield * Lei Yin as Joseph Sin-Chung Production staff *Written by: Duppy Demetrius *Music by: Sean Callery *Real Time Productions **''24'' Creators: Joel Surnow & Robert Cochran **Writer: Duppy Demetrius **Producer / Post Production: Paul Gadd **Director of Photography: Rodney Charters **Composer: Sean Callery **Marketing & Publicity: Day Vinson *''24: The Game'' Development Team **Executive Producer: James Shepherd **Producer: Jean-Baptiste Bolcato **Creative Director: Chris Sorrell **Programming ***Lead Programmer: Mathew Porter ***Player / Camera: ****Paul Donovan ****Chris Sorrell ****Ben Hesketh ****Tony Pyle ***A.I.: ****Nick Ind ****Darren White ****Michael Blaha ****Daniel Hotop ***Driving: ****Stephen Bashow ****Steven Wright ****Daniel Hotop ****Guy Moss ***Rendering Engine and Special Effects: Paul Firth ***Interrogation: Steven Wright ***Gadgets Implementation: Juri Oudshoorn ***Level Content: ****Ben Hesketh ****Paul Crowder ****Darren White ****Daniel Hotop ****Michael Blaha ***Engine Extensions: ****Paul Firth ****Chris Sorrell ****James Busby ****Jim Chaney ***Physics/Collision: ****James Busby ****Guillaume Raffy ****Steven Wright ***Localization, Frontend & HUD: ****Juri Oudshoorn ****Chris Sorrell ***Optimization: ****Gary Antcliffe ****Steven Tattersall ****Julian Rex ***Audio Programming: ****Chip Bell ****Gary Richards ****Richard Talbot-Watkins ****Daniel Hotop ***Lead Tools Programmer: Bryony King ***Tools Programming: ****Andrew Scheller ****Christopher Burgess ****Matthew Dickson ****Michael Blaha ****Jim Chaney ****Guillaume Raffy ****Kevin Rose ***Script Database: ****Andrew Scheller ****Christopher Burgess ***Build Systems Support: ****Jim Chaney ****Michael Blaha **Art ***Lead Artist: Rob Hill ***Characters: ****Rob Hill ****Candice Teo ***Additional Characters: ****Martin Binfield ****Alex Kanaris-Sotiriou ****Xavier Malard ***Environment Art Director: Jason Wilson ***Environment Team lead: Pete Ridgway ***Environments: ****Michael Frost ****Pete Ridgway ****Tony Heap ****Steven Moore ****Pete Giles ****Dave Fletcher ****Richard Priest ****Thomas Jones ****Tamás Bakó ****Stuart Bugg ****Richard Thomas ****Ben Levitt ****Chris Riddell ****Shafeq Rahman ****Scott McInnes ****Dean Stofpmann ***City Environment: ****Stuart Bugg ****Pete Ridgway ****Richard Priest ***Ingame Animation: ****Alan Brand ****Lisa Harmon ****Matt Bagshaw ****Mark Brown ***Cutscenes Supervisor / Storyboards: Andy Tudor ***Cutscenes Creation: ****Lisa Harmon ****Alan Brand ****Alex Kanaris-Sotiriou ****Martin Binfield ****Matt Bagshaw ****Andy Tudor ****James Stevenson ****Mark Brown ****Matt Stoneham ****Shafeq Rahman ****Richard O'Donovan ****Chris Riddell ****Angelo Bod ****Ben Levitt ****Tony Jackson ****Bruce Miller ****Art Lenavat ****Dalia Al-Husseini ****Rachel Larkum ****Mike Swindell ****Ross Stanton ****Andy Davies ****Dean Stofpmann ***Cutscenes Rendering Support: ****Michael Blaha ****Andy Knowles ****Gary Richards ***Vehicles: ****Matt Tracey ****Pete Ridgway ****Tamás Bakó ***Front-End Graphic Design: Oliver Wright ***Gadget Graphic Design: Steven Moore ***Additional Art: ****Stuart Adcock ****Ben Durrant ****Wai Yuen ****Andy Davies ****David Kirkland ****Alex Townsend ****Matthew James ***Marketing Materials: ****Jason Riley ****Simon Bastow ****Mitch Phillips ***Consultancy: Rodney Charters (24) ***Art Direction Consultancy: ***Duppy Demetrius (24) ***Joseph Hodges (24) ***Paul Gadd (24) ***Mark Marcum (24) ***Simon Knights (24) ***Sam Coates **Design ***Lead Designer: Katie Sorrell ***Designers: ****Alex Sulman ****Katie Sorrell ****Chris Sorrell ***Design Implementation: ****Chris Roope ****Kieran Teasdale ****Craig Abraham ****Martin Deacon ****Tim Saunders ****Alex Sulman ****Katie Sorrell ****Sarah Hofford ***Design Implementation: ****Phil Mansell ****Tim Saunders ****Sarah Hofford ****Andy Knowles ****James Shepherd ***Additional Design Implementation: ****Rob King ****Andy Knowles ****Matthew Dickson **Audio ***A/V Manager: Gary Richards ***Creative Services Manager: Dave Ranyard ***Game Sound Effects Editing: ****Lee Banyard ****Nicholas Kidd ****Richard Adams ****Stephen O'Callaghan ****Kenny Young ***Game Sound Recordist: Nicholas Kidd ***Cinematic Sound Effects Editing: ****Garry Taylor ****Lee Banyard ****Nicholas Kidd ***Dubbing & Surround Mix Engineering: ****Nicholas Kidd ****Garry Taylor ****Lee Banyard ***Foley Supervisor: Garry Taylor ***Game & Cinematic Music Editing: ****Lee Banyard ****Al Lindsay ***Game Dialogue Editing & Effects: ****Lee Banyard ****Michael de Belle ***Cinematic Dialogue Editing & Effects: Nicholas Kidd ***Additional UK Dialogue Recording: ****Garry Taylor ****Dan Bardino **Video ***Video Editor: Simon Bastow ***Additional Movies and Cutscene Editing: ****Martin Strettyon ****Richard O'Donovan ****Martin Binfield ****Alex Kanaris-Sotiriou ****Andy Knowles ***Video Assistants: ****Todd Ledwith ****Lorna Gallacher ***Making of Videos: Video Department SCEE Liverpool **Music by: Sean Callery ***Music performed by the Nimrod Studio Orchestra ***Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London ***Conductor: Jonathan Williams ***Leader: Andrew Haveron ***Producer: Richard Aitken ***Executive Producer: Marc Canham ***Orchestrator: Andrew Dudman ***Assistant Engineer: Edwin Scroggio ***Runner: Joe Hiott-Smith ***Orchestral Conductor: Stacey Watton **Script ***Story by: ****Duppy Demetrius (24) ****Chris Sorrell ****Katie Sorrell ****Mark Green ****Andy Tudor **Production & Management ***Studio Communications Manager: Mark Green ***Additional Production: Piers Jackson ***Associate Producer: Ben Hesketh ***Production Assistant: Andy Knowles ***Cambridge Studio Office Support: ****IT Manager: Dean Miller ****IT Assistant: Simon Miller ****Office Manager: Sharon Richards ****Receptionists: *****Lucy Graves *****Catriona Gallacher *SCEE Central **European Product Manager: ***Jason Fitzgerald ***Thach Quach **Head of Product PR: Charlotte Panther **European Software PR Manager: Rebecca Rice **European Release Manager: Louise Welch **Copyright: Sam Holding **Graphic Designer: Anthony Grace *Executive Management **Cambridge Studio Manager: James Shepherd **VP Development Director: Jamie MacDonald **Cambridge Development Director: Rob Parkin **Creative Director (Soho/Cambridge): Eric Matthews **President Development SCE Worldwide Studios: Phil Harrison **President SCEE: David Reeves **VP Marketing & Sales SCEE: Simon Rutter *2K Games **Managing Director: Christoph Hartmann **General Manager 2K Games West: Adam Sussman **Vice President of Product Development: Greg Gobbi **Vice President of New Business & Product Planning: Susan Lewis **Vice President of Business Affairs: David Ismailer **Vice President of Sales & Licensing: Steve Glickstein **Vice President of Marketing: Sarah Anderson **Vice President of Operations (2K Games West): Lorena Billig **Producer: Tim Hall **2K Games Quality Assurance: ***Quality Assurance Director: Lawrence Durham ***Lead Testers: ****Chris Lee ****Mike Nehme ***Senior Tester: Steve Allstead ***Standards Testers: ****TJ Clark ****Kris Johnson ****Daniel Eguia ***Testers: ****Charles Sheffield ****Danny "Goat" Morris ****Mike Greening ****Xak Chylde Houze ****Matt Newhouse ****Toby Deibel ****Brett "Express" Lane ****Brian Kokoszka ****Robert Newman ****Chris Radoumis ****Paul Diaz ****Dimitri "Sanchez" Becerra ****Jesse Kude ****Julian Brummitt ****Josh Barsell **Development Manager: Jon Payne **Director of Business Development: Andy Babb **Director of Marketing: Jean Raymond **Senior Product Managers: ***Tom Bass ***Scott McCarthy **Marketing Coordinator: Kristin Ladner **Director of Marketing Services: Dorian Rehfield **Director of PR: Marci Ditter **PR Manager: Jay Boor **Associate PR Manager: Jason Bergman **Operations Analyst: Julian Purcell **Media Supervisor: Larry Stephens **AV Producer/Editor: David Saperstein **Graphic Designer: Fernando Munoz **Product Development Coordinator: David Barksdale **Publishing Director: Ryan Brant **Strategic Sales & : Larry Stephens **AV Producer/Editor: David Saperstein **Graphic Designer: Fernando Munoz **Product Development Coordinator: David Barksdale **Publishing Director: Ryan Brant **Strategic Sales and Licensing Manager: Paul Crockett **Art Director: Lesley Zinn **Web Manager: Gabo Abarcar **Web Designer: John Kauderer **Game Analysts: ***Walt Williams ***Jim Yang **Production Manager: Jack Scalici **Production Coordinator: Frank Fleizach **Network Technician/Product Support: Adam Birstock **2K Games Special Thanks: ***Marc Berman ***David Boutry ***Dan Einzig ***Xenia Mul ***Nan The ***Natalya Wilson ***Peggy Yu ***Merja Reed ***Lydia Jenner *Voices/Cast **Voice Direction: Paul Gadd (24) **Additional Voice Direction: ***Andy Tudor ***Mark Green **Casting, Celebrity Acquisition, Voice Production: Blindlight, USA ***Casting Director: Dawn Hershey, C.S.A. ***VO Producer: Alexandra Dorris ***Production Coordinator: Dave Lieber ***Voice Directors: ****Jack Fletcher ****Dawn Hershey, C.S.A. ****Jamie Simone ***Recording Engineers & Editors: ****J. David Atherton ****Tal Miller ***Executive Assistant: Jan Sarah Sink ***Foley Crew ****Recording Engineers: *****Paul Carr *****Jamie Roden ****Foley Artists: *****Sue Harding *****Melissa Lake ****Additional UK Dialogue Recording: Side UK Ltd ****Recording Engineer: Ant Hales ***Additional Sound Design: ****Original Series Supervising Sound Editor: Jeffrey R. Whitcher (24) *Motion Capture **Mocap Direction: Andy Tudor **Assisted by: ***Rob Hill ***Lisa Harmon ***Mark Brown ***James Stevenson **Centroid: ***Ben Murray ***Phil Stilgoe ***Leon Stilgoe ***Danny Murdock ***Simon Kay **Actors: ***Tony Morley ***Niki Felstead ***Suzanne Cave ***Jamie Treacher ***Adrian Sellars ***Joseph Gatt ***Rebecca Kenyan **Military Consultant: ***One Commando ***Patrick Scales **Facial Imagemetrics: ***Nick Perrett ***David Barton ***Mike Jones **Facial Magpie: ***Andy Knowles ***Xavier Malard ***Mitch Philips ***Candice Teo *Localization **Planning and Localization Manager: Vanessa Wood **Planning and Localization Coordination: ***Jennifer Rees ***Nadege Josa *Testing **Internal QA ***Chris Allen ***Nick Allen ***Daniel Greer ***Vinh Tran ***Alex Wright ***Matthew Hodgson ***Dan O'Reagan **Liverpool QA ***Head of QA: Geoff Rens ***Internal QA Manager: Dave Parkinson ***QA Submission Manager: Dave Bennett ***QA Supervisor: Gareth Spencer ***Lead Testers: ****Alan Mawer ****Simon King ***Testers: ****Anthony Weekes ****Ian Turnbull ****Gary Ellison ****Tom Belton ****Andrew Conlan ****Michael Green ****Rory Abbott ****Brandon Conley ****Rowan Lee ****Derek Hartin ****Fraser McLachlan ****Simon Finnigan ****Shaun Durney ****Daniel Pendleton ****Jonathan Williams ****Scott Hannah ****Jonathan Howard ****Michael van de Waal ****Jason Platt ****Paul Edwards ****Benjamin Goodrum ****Gareth Tynan ****Kevin Dickson ****Robert Karp ****Jenny Newby ****Jeremy Camps ****Richard Grannell ****Darren Langton ****Colin Roskell ****Matthew Anson ****Andy Durney ****Lee O'Connor ****Lee Jones ****Barclay Christmas ****James McGaw ****Jonathan Davies ****Mark Slade ****Jonathan Atherton ****Barry Fearns ****Chris Hopley ****Mark Warburton ****Don Shallcross ****Alan McArdle ****Craig Dunwoody ****Jonathan Georgious ****Nick Wilkie ****Mark Halsall ****Raaghav Sriharan ****Matt Osborne ****Stephen Wignall ****Mark Godwin ****David Schumacher ****Steven Denman ****Robert English ****Noel Fitzsimmons ****Anthony Gill ****Kevin McCormack ****Chris McMahon ****David Nolan ****David Washbrook ****Peter Ronan ****Jonathan Lowe ****Mike Aspinall ****Dave Morgan ****Peter Suen ****Marc Shannon ****John Carter ****John Lewis ***TRC Team Supervisor: Paul French ***TRC Lead Testers: ****Chris Atkinson ****John Hale ***TRC Testers: ****Dan Giles ****Dan McCreadie ****Dave Hill ****Kevin McCormach ****Lee Champion ****Martin Houghton ****Michael Kennedy ***Localization QA Supervisor: Nadine Martin ***Localization QA Lead Tester: Katharine Tropf ***Localization Testers: ****Yolanda Akil ****Silvia Ferrero ****Jose M. Flores ****Rafael Deogracias ****Alberto Perez ****Pauline Brisoux ****Cedric Gerard ****Alexandre Bastion ****Mathieu Youna ****Harouna Camara ****Paolo Parrucci ****Daniele Tacconi ****Gianni Bianchini ****Daniele De Blasio ****Matthias Pokorny ****Julia Aigner ***Disc Mastering Centre: ****Craig Duddle ****Chris Stanley ****Neil Pemberton ****Stephen Allen ****Phil Adams *Music Tracks **Music Licensing ***Music Licensing Manager: Sergio Pimentel ***Music Licensing Assistant: Martin Hewett ***Music Supervisor: Grace Ep Background information and notes * Many of the designed character models strongly resemble the various actors and performers, including the characters exclusively made for the game, including Sid Wilson, James Radford and Peter Madsen's models. * If each hour in the game represented one episode, then Jack Bauer would appear in all but one of these "episodes" (23). Following this, Michelle Dessler would appear in 22, followed by Chase Edmunds in 18, Tony Almeida in 15, Ryan Chappelle in 11 (you can also hear his voice in a twelfth should you fail the mission), Kim Bauer in 8, Kate Warner in 7, Adam Kaufman and David Palmer in 5, Chloe O'Brian and James Prescott in 2 and Tom Baker and Nina Myers in 1. Additionally, both Aaron Pierce and Mandy appear in one "episode", albeit without any lines. Appearances *Characters **Tony Almeida **Marcus Alvers (mentioned only) **Michael Amador (mentioned only) **Tom Baker **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Lee Bowen **Bradley **Eddie Cain **Carr **Ryan Chappelle **Robert Daniels **Dave **Del Toro **Michelle Dessler **Chase Edmunds **Evans **Grant **Harris **Ho Shin **Hunter **Jody **Adam Kaufman **Peter Kingsley (mentioned only) **Landis **Lee Jin Yu (corpse only) **David Linnell (mentioned only) **Donna Madsen **Peter Madsen **Mandy **Max **Melissa **Nina Myers **Chloe O'Brian **O'Neil **David Palmer **Parker **Perez **Aaron Pierce **Dr. Phillips (mentioned only) **James Prescott **James Radford **Reed **Rodriguez **Hector Salazar (mentioned only) **Stephen Saunders (mentioned only) **Joseph Sin-Chung **Sonny **Sonya (mentioned only) **Roger Stanton (mentioned only) **Tarket **Taylor **Alexander Trepkos (mentioned only) **Carrie Turner (mentioned only) **Kevin Tyson **Virgil (voice only) **Sean Walker **Kate Warner **Marie Warner (mentioned only) **Kathy Weis **Sid Wilson **Jennifer Wright **Zack (mentioned only) *Locations **Argyle Avenue **2317 Avalon Boulevard **2071 Avalon Road **Burbank **California **Canoga Park (mentioned only) **Cherry's Diner **Covina (mentioned only) **CTU armory **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **CTU panic room **CTU Washington **Data room **Earth **Faye Street Station **Financial District **Fisher Pier **Fort Lesker **Harmon Heights **Korea Town **Leichty Plaza **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles Subway **National Intelligence Agency **NJH Science Technology **North America **1023 North Broadson **8025 Orion **Pasadena (mentioned only) **Port of Los Angeles **Saugus (mentioned only) **Silvus **Thousand Oaks **United States of America **Vasquez Rocks (mentioned only) **Vermont Street Station **Washington, D.C. **34002 West Lassen **62837 West Vista Road **White House **Whittier References External links * Official Website (No longer available, archived at Web Archive) * 24: The Game cheat mode }} Category:Games Category:The Game